funjunglefandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Fitzroy
Theodore Roosevelt "Teddy" FitzroyGibbs, Stuart. Belly Up. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, 2011. is the protagonist of the FunJungle series. He lives in a trailer park just outside FunJungle, where he lives with his parents, who are employees at the zoo. He is currently dating Summer McCrackenGibbs, Stuart. Panda-Monium. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, 2017.. Biography Early life Teddy grew up in the African Congo with his parents, who are animal researchers and photographers. When he was ten, a civil war broke out in the Congo, and his family moved to Atlanta, Georgia. His mother's job there was a bust so the family then moved to FunJungle, where his mother now oversees the research and care of the zoo's primates, and his father takes photos of the zoo's animals for its publicity department. Belly Up When Henry the Hippo, the mascot and the face of FunJungle, died mysteriously, Teddy suspected foul play and worked to solve the mystery with help from the zoo's owner's daughter, Summer McCracken. The two discover that Henry died from peritonitis, an inflammation of the abdominal wall's membrane in the intestines. Eventually, they find out that FunJungle's director of operations Martin del Gato and head of security Buck Grassley were smuggling emeralds into the country through animals like Henry, but that Buck got impatient and killed Henry by feeding him jacks, causing him to get peritonitis. Poached When school bully Vance Jessup scares Teddy into helping him play a prank at FunJungle - dropping a fake human arm into the shark tank“Poached.” Simon & Schuster, Simon & Schuster, Inc, www.simonandschuster.com/books/Poached/Stuart-Gibbs/FunJungle/9781442467774. - Teddy tries to get away from the chaos by hiding in Koalaville, an exhibit in the Land Down Under housing koalas. However, Koalaville's star attraction, Kazoo the Koala, is stolen, Teddy remains the only suspect due to his presence in the exhibitGibbs, Stuart. Poached. Simon & Schuster, 2014.. Personality Teddy is kind to most people. He is very curious by nature and a bit rebellious when it comes to rules. He is very affectionate towards his loved ones and mischevious and clever with his enemies. He enjoys investigating and solving mysteries, as seen numerous times throughout the FunJungle series. Relationships Summer McCracken= Teddy met Summer McCracken at FunJungle in Belly Up. The two became fast friends, and Summer used her advantages as the owner's daughter to help Teddy solve the mystery of Henry the Hippo's murder. However, Summer betrayed Teddy, telling her father where he was when he was sneaking into the administration building. After the issue was resolved, the two made up and became friends again. The two started dating in Panda-monium. |-| Mrs. Fitzroy= Teddy and his mother, Charlene, have a very close relationship. Teddy and his mother always have each other's backs and enjoy spending time together. When Teddy began investigating Henry the Hippo's death, his mother warned him about the dangers of poking and prying, concerned for her son's safety. Then, when Teddy resumed his investigations, he lied to her about it because he didn't want her to worry. The two clearly love each other very much. Even though things get in the way sometimes, Charlene loves Teddy unconditionally, and vice versa. |-| Marge O'Malley= When wandering FunJungle, Teddy often runs into security guard Marge O'Malley. She is always suspicious of his behavior in the park and is always looking for a chance to report him. Because of this, Teddy tries to avoid her. Teddy also nicknamed her "Large Marge" in regards to her slight obesity. Trivia * Teddy is named after Theodore Roosevelt for both his first and middle names. References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fitzroy family Category:Sons